Pirates of World War II
by The Conquerors
Summary: One of britains spells sends Jack in to the World War II era. Now he must become Sargant Jack Sparrow and beat the Axis powers and save their countries
1. Time Warp

**Disclaimer I do not own Pirates Of the Carribean or Hetalia.**

Now the life of jack sparrow usally along these lines drink rum, get rejected by women, and try to get back his ship.

But now we take you to the day that changed all that. The day Jack Sparrow fought in World War II, befriended personified sterotypical countries, and beat the axis powers and saved the people in those countries as well as the countries them selfs.

Jack Sparrow was walking through an unknown british town looking for a crew. He was also with out a ship as usual.

"Wonder wear I would be able to find a crew for finding untold tresure and more rum." Jack said to himself.

Lost in these thoughts Jack didn't realize he walked into a shady part of town with broken windows decrepit bars that sort of thing.

"Want your fourtune told it's free." Said a fortune teller in a sweet yet somewhat creepy voice. She was sitting at a table with a crystal ball, she herself was wearing some sort of odd mystical robe.

"Yes can you tell me if I'll ever find a crew or have a bottle of rum today and become an immortal legendary pirate?" The fortune teller rubbed her ball and looked inside as it glew purple and blue.

"You will not only find a crew but also make great friends and save a great ammount of people. You will finally do the right thing...Jack Sparrow" She said in a raspy voice.

"Thats great and all but what about the rum?" Jack asked in his usaul how do I describe it _Jack _voice.

"There's a bar over there." Said the fortune teller in an annoyed tone while pointing at a bar.

"Thanks"

Jack walked into the bar and was met with a group of thugs who were not exactly pleased with him being here.

"A bottle of rum plese sir." Jack screamed with enthusiasm.

The bar tender handed Jack his rum as Jack gave him the last of his money. The thugs in the back took one look at Jack then at a wanted poster that Jack was unfortunetly next to.

**Meanwhile in World War II era ( 1943 to be exact)**

"Hey Britain what are you doing?" Asked an energetic man. He was wearing a brown aviator vest, and beige suit and pants. His glasses wear rectangular in shape and his hair was blonde a few stands wear sticking up looking like the island of Nantucket. His name was the same as the country he represented America for people who don't know him.

The other one Britain had short blonde hair wearing a light green army jacket and pants and black boots. He used to be a pirate but gave that up and became a qoute "gentleman" end quote...with a little bit of magic.

"I'm trying to conjurer up something that would help as beat the axis." Said Britain in an annoyed tone.

"Well tell me if that works." Said America as he left the room that Britain was in.

"I'll show you." Britain did a few chants and aimed his hand at the ground.

There was bright flash as...nothing at all climatic happened. Feeling depressed that it didn't work Britain sulked to the nearest bar.

**While this was happening this was happening in Jacks era (1722).**

"Is this you?" Asked a random bar ruffian pointing from the wanted poster of Jack that he was under complete coincidence sitting next to. The loud voice of this guy attracted the attention of other patrons in the war making a mini-mob around the person of interest Jack.

Jack seeing what was going to happen did what he usally did in this situation.

"Oh bugger!" He said as he tried to run away but the mob grabed him but before they could tear him apart for the reward there was a blinding flash were Jack was and when they opened there eyes he was gone but this was not the strangest thing to have his place was a stange Flying Bunny of a green mint color. When the thing spoke and asked if the others "wanted to be friends?" they all agreed that they all have had one too many.

**World War II era 1943**

Britain left to go to a bar but when he closed the door a flash appeared bringing Jack in the room.

"Where am I?" He said. Jack looked at a calendar and saw the year as 194/ there was a rip in the year but the 19 part threw him off.

Jack was confused at this sight and thought that the calendar maker must have have really screwed up.

Jack did what a usaul person like him would do finding themselfs in a strange and unusal place. Go searching to do the main pirate activities: Pillaging, plundering, and drinking.


	2. Recruitment

**Note: The plot is going to loosely follow the first pirates movie and will have historical figures.**

Jack cautiously stuck his head out from the room he was in and looked left and right. Seeing no danger he walked into the hallway doing his _drunken strut._

However as Jack turned around the corner he bumped into America who was also turning around the corner.

"Uhh who are you?" Asked America rubbing his head. Jack stood up thumped his hand on the chest and said. "I'm _Captain _Jack sparrow."

"What captain?" Said America. "Yes mate and I-" He never got to finish as America stood up and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"This is great! Hey this is great I was looking for a recruit how. How would you like to join my army."

"That all depends Mate." Said Jack

"Depends on what?"

"Do you have any rum?"

"Britain might have some if I give some will you join me?"

"Yes if you give me a lifetime supply of rum." "Great how about I give you the rank of Sargent."

America and Jack were walking to the bar while Jack asked some questions.

"Show who are you?"

"America. Why don't you know any of the countries? Usually everyone knows there countries representation"

"Wait you mean your friend being named Britain is not just a coincidence?"

"Yes theres a human representation for every country. Now it's my turn to ask why are you dressed like that?"

"What this is how we pirates dress."

Wait your a pirate."

"Yeah fought against the legendary Blackbeard maybe you heard of me?"

"Wait Blackbeard how old are you?"

"Only 31 mate Blackbeard is everyone thought he died but he lived, but not for very long I can tell you that."

"Blackbeard died nearly 200 years ago in 1718 it's 1943 now."

"Wait so you mean to tell me that I just went about two hundred years in future somehow?"

"I guess if you said that you faced Blackbeard then yes. And I should probably tell you about the war you just joined."

Britain was in some bar. He was holding a bottle of beer in his hand and several more empty ones were laid next to him and if any one saw him it looked pretty clear that was drunk. His right eye had a twitch and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"So thats what this World War II is?" asked Jack in an amazed voice.

"Yeah and I'm the hero of it. Oh look it's Britain. Hey Britain over here."

Britain turned around in his chair and looked at America and talked in a slurred drunken voice."Whatisityou..wan-" But he never finished because his attention turned directly to Jack.

"You." He said in hatred but still drunken speech and movements.

"You were wanted by my old boss Jack sparrow."

"There should be Sargent in there somewhere."

"I thought it was captain?"

"That was before I joined his army." Jack pointed to America. Now the anger from Britain was directed at America and Britain's side effects from being drunk wore off from the shock. He grabbed America by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"You idiot what were you thinking letting a pirate in your army. Don't you know he's been wanted by my boss in the past?"

"But he's renounced his old ways and promised to use his pirate skills against the axis powers. As long as you give him rum." Britain took a look at Jack and looked back at America.

"All right if he serves under the allies then I'll take off the legal offenses he's made in the past."

Jack made a fist put it up to his mouth and cleared his throat. "And get a bottle of rum."

Britain, slightly annoyed, handed Jack a bottle of rum from the bar.

"All right our plan is to attack Italy. Were going to send you as a scout to see how well there defenses are. Once there beware of the Italian Military and there leader Benito Mussolini."Said Britain

"Now is what if I run in to the Italy?"

"Don't worry about him he's a coward. He'll run away at first sight of you. Now lets send you off." Britain took Jack and America to his base. In there he opened up a huge metal shutter to reveal a pool leading out to the ocean with Jacks boat inside the pool.

However the boat was how should I put this a disgrace. It looked like the boat he used in the beginning of the first movie. It was small had one sail and was leaking.

"Not this again." Said Jack.

"Yep we needed a small wooden ship so you wouldn't be detected. It's kinda falling apart but I'm sure with your pirate skills you will be able to take it to Italy safely." Said America

Jack stood got on the ship and put the sails up. Then he got up to the crows nest he turned around and made a final speech.

"I may not return lads but your faith in me and that life time supply of rum will move me on on this dangerous quest." There was silence from Britain and America.

"It's nice to see you have great confidence in me. I thank you and I'm off!" Jack exclaimed. He started floating out of the garage when the crows nest hit the top of the garages door and fell off.

"I'm okay!" He shouted as he floated away.

"Do you really believe he can do this?" America asked Britain

"No but we need cannon fodder."


	3. Arrival

**Note: Again this is loosely based off the first movie. And I don't own Pirates Of the Carribean or Hetalia**

Jack was going towards some unkown port on the southern part of Italy. He was wearing a green sargent uniform that America gave him. He looked down at his compass and it pointed to the port. He closed it up and sailed toward it in his sorry excuse for a boat.

A fancy german car pulled up into the town hall of this port. A few german soldiers stepped out to let lady Amalia step out. She was the daughter of a rich and powerfull german general in Hitlers army however she her self went against Hitler's superior race thing and tried to convince her dad that Hitler is wrong. Amalia's dad didn't like the way his daughter was going against their furher so he sent her to Italy to enjoy a warm vacation and to learn the greatness of the axis.

She stepped out of the car and walked to the huddle of Italian soldiers. They steped aside to let a brown haired man with a long stand of hair curling on his left side wearing a blue military jacket by, he was Italy. He talked in a high sweet voice. "Hello Miss Amalia it's good to see Germany told me you were visiting. It's nice to see you."

"The feeling not mutual." She said in a cold voice. "I know I'm here against my own will. Now Italy were is your disgusting boss." "Ah there you are miss Amalia."  
>Italy turned around and Amaila looked behind him to see Benito Mussolini walking towards them. "Your father said you need a little break from the war so allow me to show you around this little town." Benito and Italy escorted Amalia around the town showing her the art and building then they got to a path over looking the port.<p>

"And this is the port." Said Mussolini. He made sure to get rid of all ocean liner the military owned so Amalia wouldn't know they militaristic. Italy looked out at the sea and saw what looked like a badly made boat coming into the port. Lady Amalia who followed Italy's gaze also saw the boat. "Whats tha-" She said before falling into the water below.

Jack's boat was sinking fast do to a leaking problem. "This is Britains revenge I know it." His broat crashed into the dock and broke into a thousand peices and he landed with a thud on the wooden dock. "I'm okay." He said as he stood back up. He then turned to the left to see a young lady fall in the flailed around in the water like a panicing chicken.

"Help me I cant swim." Jack jumped in the water and pulled her out of the water just as was losing consciousness. He brought her up on the dock and pushed on her chest until she coughed up water and started breathing again.  
>"I feel like I've done this before." Jack said.<p>

"You saved me." Said Amaila. "Your uniform it's-"

"Miss Amalia are you all right?" Italy asked in a panicked and concerned voice.

"Yes he saved me." She said pointing at Jack. "What's you name?"

"Captain sargent Jack sparrow."

"Thank you mister Jack." Said Italy and Amalia at the same time.

"My boss would very much like to meet you." Said Italy

"yes he would" said a man behind them. They all turned around to see Mussolini coming towards them.

"Hold on I think I reconize you." Jack said as he pulled out a piece of paper with Mussolini's face on it and compared it to the real mussolini's face.

"I think I'm supposed to kill you for commiting war crimes. So let's make this ea-" Jack stopped when he saw the Italian military behind Mussolini with there guns pointed at him.

"So let's see what you got." Mussolini said in a mocking tone.

"You have a sword and a compass that never points north."

"It shows you the diection of the thing you want mate." Benito ignored him.

"And I have a bunch of soldiers with guns pointed at you. So you probally know the smart choice."

"Yes I do."

"Good then-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Benito turned around to see Jack running away at high speed down the other path on the dock at high speed past Italy and Amalia.

Wow he runs almost as fast as Italy Benito thought to him self. Then reality snapped back to him. "Wait what am I doing soldiers after him."

**At this time I would have _He's a Pirate _song on.**

Jack ran through the samll Italian town looking for a place to hide from the military chasing after him. One of the Italian soldiers threw a gernade at Jack. Jack caught it but realizing that if they threw it at him it was probaly bad threw it behind him.

It landed on a statue that was holding a big stone ball. It exploded on the statue making the ball fall off and roll towards the troops. They rolled out of it's way to avoid being crushed. The ball hit a wall and started to roll back the soldiers which just got out of it's way heard something big behind them and saw the ball coming back and rolled out of it's way once more and they collapsed from the two near death experiences.

Jack was running down a sloped road when he heard stone grinding behind him. He turned around and saw the ball rolling downhill gaining speed and momentum.

"Oh bugger" Jack jumped and grabbed a lamp post and flung himself onto the ball.

He ran on top of it to avoid falling of and being crushed. Meanwhile up ahead were a group of soldiers who heard Jack coming this way and in an allyway. When they thought he was close to them they jumped out, however they jumped in front of the ball and screamed and ran away faster than Italy running from a battle.

The ball ramed into a gun store sending Jack flying through the window of said store. He stood up and realized he was in the attic of the store.

A german soldier by the name of Felix walked into the store. He was going to replace his gun with a new one. however he saw a giant stone ball in the wall and like normal people was curious why it was there. Then he heard a thud and saw Jack falling down the stairs.

"Pirate" He shouted."Oh bugger."Said Jack. Felix took out his gun and attempted to shoot Jack who just moved out of the way of every bullet. Jack ducked behind the counter as Felix continued to shoot him Jack came back up with a gun and shot the lamp above Felix's head causing it to fall on him and knock him unconcious.

When he woke up he saw all the guns were gone and Jack was sitting in a chair next to him with a bottle of rum. "You seem familar have we met before?" Asked Jack. "You didn't kill me." Said Felix suprised.

"I mean you no harm I just want to find Mussolini...and have some rum." Said Jack holding up the bottle he had. Then the soldiers came through the front door and had their guns raised at Jack.

Benito walked into the room with Italy and walked up to Jack.

"So Jack Sparrow."

"There should be sargent in there somewhere."

"I've finnaly caught up to you. You will be taken to a concentr-"

"No!" Yelled Felix

"He spared me you should so him some mercy."

"Boss he did save lady Amaila." Said Italy in his scared and high sqeaky voice. (which is almost always)

"All right. Take him to the prison he's to drunk to know any infromation any way."

"I resent that." Said Jack

"And you best be worn mate for I have a crew so blood thirsty that they'll tear down this whole town just to rescue me."

"You mean that drunk fool Britain and young idiot America?" Asked Benito.

"Well that kind puts my description in a more negative light."

"This town is well defended when they come they will be destroyed like you will be. Take him away." Benito walked away and was followed by a slightly sad Italy.

"Boss why are you so mean to him he did save lady Amalia."

"Yes Italy but the allies are evil and to ensure safety we must destroy them."

"But I know Britain and America and the others and they don't seem bad."

"Just do what your told and don't ask questions." Screamed Benito at Italy causing him to jump back and cower.

The gaurds threw Jack in a Jail cell and locked the door.

"Just you wait they'll be here!" Sceamed Jack at them then went into his thoughts. I wonder what drinks they have here a bloody mary would be nice...or a bloody key or both.


	4. Escape

Britain was standing on his metal battle ship looking at the own with a telescope. He stopped when he saw the italian military taking Jack to jail.

"Damn. I should have known that pirate was to incompetent to be a spy."

"So what's the plan?" Asked America

"They moved all there ships away at night we'll attack and capture Italy and his boss."

**Night**

Jack was sleeping peacefully in his cell when he heard someone banging on the door of his cell.

"Whose there?" He asked in groggy and drunken voice.

"It's me." Said a familar sqeaky voice. Jack looked at the door and saw Italy standing there.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Amalia. My boss say that all the allies are evil but you don't seem so bad." Jack walked over to the door to talk to him.

"We'll I've only been in this time period for a few days but from what I"ve heard you guys are doing some pretty bad things. Are you sure your doing the right thing?" Before Italy could respond there was cannon fire from outside.

"I think that my friends have come to rescue me."

"Keep firing!" Britain barked to his men. They would create a distraction while America captured Italy and Benito and searched for Jack.

"Sir we belive that Sargent Saprrow is in that prison." Said a random british soldier.

"Fire at it then try to make a hole for him to escape."

"Yes sir!" The cannon fire and hit the prison but hit the jail cell next to him making a hole in that cell.

"Well isn't this just great." Jack said sarcasticaly.

Benito ran out of his private house and headed toward his secret battle ship that he had. On his way toward it he kidnapped Amalia and brought her on the ship. He saw America coming towards his ship trying to stop him.

"Troops distract him." He shouted. The troops got off the ship and sarted fighting America. As he was fighting Benito sailed away.

"Damn." America said before being knocked unconcious by a troop.

Jack was in his jail cell holding a deck of cards with a pile of cards in his jail cell near the door. On the other side of the door was Italy also holding a deck of cards.

"Do you have any threes?" Italy asked.

"Go fish!"

Britain sent his troops to retreat. He would go and attack him self but before he got of his ship a cannon hit making it explode and send him flying.

In the morning there was a clang on Jacks door. He woke up to find America and Britain being thrown in the cell with him.

"Great rescue job boys." Jack said sarcasticaly.

"Hey don't talk to me like that you git. You only lasted five minuets when we sent you here." Said Britain.

"Excuse me."All three turned around to see Felix standing at the door.

"Can you help me? They took Amalia and I need your help getting her back."

"Why should we help you?" Asked Britain

"I'll let you guys out and quit the military and join you. Any thing to save Amalia."

"Well mate if you can open this door then you got your self a deal..of course drinks might have to be in the deal to." Felix looked around for the keys but couldn't find them any where.

"Here thet are." Felix turned around to see Italy throw the keys to him. Felix opened the doors and let the trio out.

"Thanks a lot man now lets get out of here!" America yelled

"Wait! Theres one more thing we have to do." Jack said. He turned to Italy

"Would you like to join the best crew of pirates captained by yours truly." Jack said pointing to himself.

"Wait minute who put you and charge and were not-" Britain was saying before America covered his mouth.

"Oh thank you mister Jack when we see my boss I can show him you guys are not bad at all and he was wrong!" Said Italy enthusiasticaly.

"Now Italy we need a ship and if theres one hidden we need you to tell us where it is."

"Wll there is one ship." Italy said with Uncertainty.

The group snuck from building to building avoiding the gaurds making there way to the docks. Italy stopped them when they got to the biggest warehouse at the docks. Italy Hit a few buttons on a pad and opened up the door. When they stepped inside they all gasped at what was in front of them. A monstrous battle ship with extremly thick armor and more gins then there could legaly be on it.

"My boss was planning this as a suprise for Germany and his boss but it's the only ship at port so we have to use it." Said Italy then puased for a minuet theb said in a worried tone.

"Don't get a scratch on it my boss will kill me!"

Not making any promises mate. Now then lets get started!"

Outside two gaurds were having a very meaningfull conversation about there jobs.

"So were gaurding something that benito has been building?"

"Yeah I think it's a...did you here that?" There was a soft rumbling inside the warehouse.

"I didn't here anything." The rumbling grew louder.

"There it is again." The rumbling was now accompanied by ear bleeding metal scaping like something being torn off it's hinges.

"I here it now to." Now everything was silent.

"I think we sh-" The ship broke threw the door in an explosion of metal shards. The gaurds ran away because no one likes a shard of metal stuck in there head. They stared at the ship dumfounded by what just happened.

"Hows it going up there?" Jack yelled up at the crows nest.

"Great I'm ready to start doing our heroic pirate stuff!" Yelled America.

"How about you?"Jack asked britain at the wheel.

"Great but what are we going to do now?"

"Well your friend told me that there are six of you. We'll go find the other four. And Felix hows the guns?" Felix finished inspecting the guns and turned to Jack.

"There in great shape Jack."

"Good."

Jack checked his compass and went in the direction of the needle, And so Jack's adventure was beginning to get weirder and more dangerous. And he was doing this all for his life time supply of rum.


	5. Gathering The Gang

Britain sailed the ship towards the island of Sicily where the other allied powers were waiting to join in on the assault on Italy. A dock manager was writing something down in his note book when he heard something like a mechanical animal in pain.

He looked up tp see S.S Sparrow(Self named by Jack) coming in to port. However the ship did not seem to know how close it was to port and kept charging at breakneck speed. The dock manager threw his note book in the air and ran away with arms flaing in the air screaming "Those crazy drunk bastards!"

The ship crashed into the dock sending splinters flying evrywhere and crushed a few docked boats as well sending a few towns people do what the dock manager trow their hands up and scream but they did not yell about drunken bastards.

A metal plank was thrown from the ship and the crew walked down. Jack took out a piece of worn out yellow paper with the allied powers faces on them.

"So were looking for your friends France, Russia, China and it looks like there was another nation but their face has been smudged out."

"Never mind that were pressed for time here." Said Britain

"All right lets assemble my blood thirsty crew!" Jack exclaimed

"Were not your crew!" Britain yelled but Jack had already left and was in the hub of the town.

"Well lads I suggest we start looking in the nearest bar thats usally were I find good pirates." Jack and the others walked into the nearest bar and went in. There wasn't anything important unusal about this bar except for the man with the cape and goatee in the back surrounded by women.

"Now, now ladies one at a time." Said France stroking one girls chin. Britain already hating France got pissed beyond human comprhension at France slacking off with women.

"You perverted bastard!" Shouted Britain before knocking France to the ground and started beating him.

"Hey don't beat me up just because I'm good looking." Said France in a vain voice. The other just looked on at the sight in akward stares.

"We should leave them be for a little while. They usally do this." Said America.

The group except for France and Britain walked outside back into the town. They looked around for the other allied powers. They were walking in front of a run down bar( Paint peeling, graffiti etc) when a man went through one of the bar windows.

"Are you okay and what happened in there?" Asked America

"Theres a guy in there beating everyone in a drinking contest. I tried to beat him but they through me out for being to drunk."

"I'll go check it out...for saftey matters of course." Said Jack

Jack walked into the bar. It was a sight that would make the health department call the place dirty even after a year of cleaning. There were drunk guys passed out all over the floor and bottles of alchol littered around the floor.

In fact the only people still concious in this bar was Jack, the bartender, and a tall and big man wearing a huge coat and had a scarf around his neck drinking a bottle of vodka.

"Another man come to lose I see. Well I have time waiting for my who are you ?" "Said Russia drinking the last of his vodka.

Jack took a step toward Russia and thumped his chest.

"I'm captain sargent Jack Sparrow pirate captain of the allied powers and who are you?"

"Russia and the others didn't tell me that someone else was joining us."

"Yes I'm taking you Allied powers or nations...whatever you are as my new crew to find untold tresures and to also help you beat the axis."

"There no way I'll think of you as my captain mister Sparrow."

"What about sargent then?"

"**NO!"**

"What if I beat you in a drinking contest." This got Russia's attention.

"If you can beat me I"ll buy every drink you want until the day you die and join you."

After hearing this Jacks face lit up so bright I can't even describe it.

"All right then lets start. Bartender rum please!"

"The usaul." Said Russia

The bar tender slid a vodka to Russia and a rum to Jack.

"Ready set go!" Shouted the bartender. Both Jack and Russia drank their drinks really fast. Russia kept chugging down drink after drink and tossing the drinks in a pile as big as a man.

Jack only drank that one bottle of rum and nothing else. After Russia's twenty seventh vodka he smirked

"Given up all ready?" Asked Russia

Instead of replying Jack walked to the huge barrel with rum in it and broke the spicket off and drank all the gushing rum coming out of it and I mean every bit of rum.

After seeing this Russia was to stuned for words and walked silently out of the bar.

"Hey theres Russia."Said America. The crestfallen Russia walked over to them and stood silently next to them.

Guess he was the heavy drinker that was mentioned thought Felix. I wonder how Jack got him to join us. His question was soon answered by a drunk Jack stagering toward them swaying from left to right,

"That's how ya wen ah drinking contest mates." Said Jack in a total drunk voice.

"I can't bellieve you beat Russia in a drinking contest!" Said America

"You'd be amazed at what captain sargant Jack Sparrow can do."

They rested until Jack got sober.

They continued to walk before seeing two people run out of a resturant holding a panda. A man wearing a green military Jacket and a pony tail ran out at them.

"Stop them!" Yelled the man.

Jack looked at his map and realized it was China so he thought that if he heroicaly saved China's panda he would join his crew.

"Stop there you bas-" Jack stopped when he saw the two people had the bodies of a weight lifting gorilla on steroids and they had guns. Jack had two options A) Fight them and probally get killed, or B)Run back to his crew screaming his head off. He choose option B.

Jack ran screaming back to the group with the meat heads chasing him. Italy took out his white flag right away. When Jack ran by Russia who finished drinking his bottle of vodka and held it in front of him at eye level so the thug ran straight into it and got knocked out.

When Jack ran by America America stuck his foot out tripping the thug then felix ramed the butt of his gun on his head.

"Well done everyone my amazing leadership has saved this panda!" Said Jack holding up the panda.

"Amazing your plan to sream like a little girl and lead them to a trap near these guys has saved my panda."Said China. The group snickered at this.

"...Yeah it was all a well thought of plan. Now would you like to join my crew of pirates? perhaps as a cook these guys say your really good at it." Jack asked China.

"All right since everyone else has joined you and you saved my panda."

"Great I think that's everybody."

Well everyone except Britain and France. We should chack on them." Said America.

They walked in the bar to see France and britain collapsed in an exausted heap on the floor.

"I'll never join you." Said France to the group.

"Pirates get lot's of girls and when you leave port you never have to see them again." Said Jack

France jumped up enthusiasticaly after hearing this and saluted. "I'm at your command captain."

They walked (well Britain had to be dragged he was to tired) to their boat. When they got there they saw someone putting a ticket on there boat.

"Hey hey whats the big idea giving me a ticket!" Sceamed Jack

"You nearly crushed me and several civillans and destroyed several boats also-"

He was stopped when a white golved hand fell on his shoulders and he heard a sinister voice going "Kololololol" behind him. He turned around to see Russia giving him an evil look.

"So you want my us to pay do you?" Said Russia in a creepy voice.

The Dock manager threw his clip board in the air and ran away screaming.

"Thanks Russia." Said Jack

"Hey it's my brother Romano!" Said Italy. They all looked to see Romano get thrown out of a hotel.

"You bastards do know who your dealing with?" Yelled Romano.

"Hey Romano over here." Said Italy waving to his brother.

"What are doing here? Your the boss's beloved henchmen did he not need or want you anymore?"

"No I became part of mister Sparrows pirate crew." Italy pointed to the Jack and the crew

"Your part of that guy's crew?" Asked Romano

"There should be captain or sargent in there."

"Well good luck to you and your new friends." Romano said sarcastically.

"Hey do you want to join my crew? Asked Jack

"W-what you want me to join you."

"Of course I need a bigger crew like the other pirates to beat them in battle and take their tresure."

Romano thought about this for minuet. Ever since they were young other people always liked his brother better him like their boss and the other nations. The only one whoe really liked him was Spain. But this guy actually wanted him in his crew even after meeting his brother.

"Yes!" Romano said in a unusally happy tone for him.

"Well then welcome to the S.S Sparrow mate."

The entire group got on the S.S Sparrow and started getting ready. Romano and Italy set up the cannons, Britain plotted their next attack in the captains quarters, China began cooking the crew's dinner (Something from each of their countries so they would like it), America sat herocially on the crews nest, and Russia took the ships controls.

Back on the dock a blonde haired man that looked just like America only he had a curly peice of hair and was holding a polar bear ran franticaly towards the boat.

"Wait for meeeeee!" He cried. He saw the other allied powers get on the boat and didn't want to be left behind **Again**.

Italy walked over to put the docking board up but he was pushed aside by the rushing Canada.

"Phew made it." sighed Canada. "Who are you?" Asked Britain coming out from the captains quarters.

"I'm Canada." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry I keep forgeting your face." Said Britain.

"No no it's fine." But really in Canada's mind he thought _I'll get you someday you jerks._

"So you must be the person whose face was faded on the list. Well glad to have you on my crew mate, Canada was it?" Said Jack

"Yes yes it is!" Said Canada crying tears of joy because some one remembered his name.

"Well let's set sail." Said Jack

"Which way captain?" Russia asked.

Jack looked down at his compass as it pointed west. He smiled and pointed in that direction and they set sail on a hunt for Benito Mussolini.

**Authors Note: Yes even Canada will get love in this story.**


	6. The SS Sparrow Strikes

Lady Amalia was stuck in the captains quarters of Mussolini's ship. It was well decorated with fancy rugs and curtains and on his desk was a map of the world with arrows pointing to random countries plotting future invasions. Benito walked in to talk to Amalia.

"How could you do this?" She began with a little bit of crying in her voice.

"Italy's a nice guy. Your hurting him making him do these terrible things for an evil cause and he dosen't even know but he feels the pain your causing him. Do you even care about him?"

Benito walked over to her and smiled.

"I don't care what happens to him. I tried to make him powerfull like his grandpa Rome but it was useless, and his brother was no better. I don't care about him or the other nations. The only thing me, Hitler, and Tojo care about is power."

He was about to walk out when Amalia said "What's your plan"

"Hitler invented some new battle suits for the Axis and he wants my troops to try them out.I"m on my way to the secret facility in the Atlantic that's making them. Once we have them the Allies won't stand a chance. "

He walked out of the room and onto the main deck.

"Subdue her if she tries to escape." Said Benito to the two gaurds. They saluted and loaded their guns.

* * *

><p>"So how do you know where were supposed to go captain." Said Britain sarcastic on the captain part.<p>

"Easy I follow my compass!" Said Jack handing Britain his compass. He looked down and saw it pointing in a random direction.

"This dosen't even point north!" Britain yelled angrily.

"It points to where you want to go." Said Jack

"Oh and by the way how do you like these new crew designs I thought of."

Jack handed Britain the papers he had. Britain looked down and saw the Allies as pirates with him wearing a red eighteenth century coat with an eye patch and parrot.

"No I am not wearing this coat or carrying that bird around, and why would I need an eye patch?"

"It's for show." Said Jack

"Jack there's a ship up ahead!" Shouted America from the crows nest.

"Pull up to it and we'll negotiate." Said Jack

Benito was at the front of his ship thinking about his plans for the future and the new land he would conquer.

"Captain that battle ship we were working on at the port is hear now!" Said one of the lookouts.

"What!" Said Mussolini with rage. He walked over and grabbed the telescope from the lookout and saw through it his battle ship with _S.S Sparrow_painted on the side coming up to his current destroyer.

"Ahoy there!" Said Jack from his ship.

"We have come to negotiate your surrender. Do it relatively quick and I might share some rum with you."

Benito looked to his troops and gave them a signal.

"That was your plan!" Yelled Britain (again).

"It seems to have worked." Said Italy.

"Look there coming over to see us." He started waving but stopped when a harpoon with a rope flew right past him and nearly took his head off. Several more shot out and hooked to the ship. The troops started to climb to the ship on these harpoons

"All right lads prepare for battle!" Said Jack

Italy started waving a white flag and hid in a barrel.

"You coward!" Shouted Romano. He turned around and started to curse at the troops but jumped into the barrel also.

"I'm so glad your in here with me big brother!" Came Italy's muffled voice from the barrel.

"Shut up!" Came Romano's muffled voice.

**The pirates theme song should play now.**

Britain took out a sword and started to fight the troops. He stabbed a few causing them to fall over and tried to hold off a large group attacking him.

"A little help here sargent?"

"Oh right." Jack cut a rope holding a piece of timber making it swing like a baseball bat and hit the troops knocking them aside away from Britain.

Three troops came up to the base of crows nest about to climb up it when an anvil fell on one of the troops.

"Huh?" Said the one next to him before a refrigerator fell on top of him.

"where is he getting all this stuff?" Said the last one before America threw a grand piano on his head.

Russia was happy that he had something to finally beat up. He stepped outside the bridge and skipped joyfully around the ship smaking troops over the head with the lead faucet pipe he carries around.

Felix started to machine gun the the troops trying to come on the ship by the harpoons and watched them fall into the water.

"I finished our food everybody!" Said China happily stepping out of the kitchen holding the plate full of food. A stray bullet went through the air hitting China's plate knocking the food he just cooked down.

"You jerks!" He shouted taking out his wok and ladel.

One troop looked over just to have a wok to face. The troops opened machine gun fire on China but he deflected all the bullets with his wok by moving it incredibly fast. China took out his ladel and threw it. It went around like a boomerang hitting troops over the head and knocking them out one by one before returning to him.

Britain continued to sword fight moving his sword incredibly fast cutting there gun in half and then he killed them. A troop got behind Britain and amied his gun at him.

"Behind you!" Shouted Felix. Britain turned around and threw his sword making it go through the troops head. He then pulled it out.

Even though Canada had no weapon to fight with he joined the fight to. He charged at a troop and tried to punch him but the troop caught his fist

"Wait who are you? I recognize the other nations but not you." Said the troop. After hearing this Canada's anger got to dangerous levels and he threw the troop against a wall and stole his gun.

"Why can't anyone remember me?" He asked before putting down his bear and joining in on the fight and gunning down guys.

Russia still walked around the boat happily dodging bullets and hitting people over the head with his pipe until he saw cannon balls and got an idea. He picked on up and rolled it as hard a could towards a group of troops in front of him who were standing in bowling pin formation and knocked them all down.

China deflected bullets with his ladel like a light saber and ran up to soldiers and hit them over the head with his wok.

America threw a bunch of bombs down on the troops below. It landed near a group and exploded blowing them away.

Canada picked up a sword and started to stab the troops which he was very good at becuase no one noticed him.

Jack spent most of his time dodging bullets since he wasn't used to this amount of gun fire. Benito's ship fired it cannons at the _S.S Sparrow_ making several holes in it.

"Hey! Stop blasting holes in my ship!" Yelled Jack then then he saw the ropes and got an idea. He jumped on the ropes and steadied his balance then walked across it kicking troops off as he went.

"Excuse me." He said to them befor kicking them in the water below.

He jumped on the deck of Benito ship.

"There he is! Get him!" Said the two gaurds out side the captains quarters. Then the door opened hitting the one gaurd. The other one was about to shoot Amalia but a gold telescope hit him before he could pull the trigger.

"Nice of you to come Jack." Said Amalia

"Yes Captain Sergant Jack Sparrow has come to your rescue. Also where's Mussolini?" Asked Jack

Mussolini was above Jack near bridge of the ship and setting up a sniper rifle. "I got you now." He said as the scope had Jack's face in it's sight.

* * *

><p>America came down from the crows nest and started fighting with a sword like Britain. He After stabbing a troop he looked over and saw Benito about to shoot Jack.<p>

"I have to stop him!" He looked around and saw the cannons. He ran over to them lighted a match and light every single cannon aimed at Benito's ship. Thet shot out in deafening noise as they made several holes in Beniot's ship.

* * *

><p>Benito was about to shoot when the cannons hit the ship making it rock like an earthquake and making Benito drop his gun and the map to where the facility was.<p>

Jack and Amalia looked up and saw the map flutter below deck.

"After that map! It shows where Benito was going!" Said Amalia. She and Jack went below deck. When they went below deck they were in the bunks. A bunch of soilders rushed passed them not caring who they were becuase the boat was sinking. The wind that the rushing soldiers made caused the map to blow through a door and down into the engine room.

They climbed down the ladder into the engine room that was flooding with water and saw the map floating on the water.

"Got Jack!" Said as he picked up the map. He and Amalia came back up to the main deck to see no one there but the Italian brothers tied looked over and saw Benito on the_ S.S Sparrow _with the other nations and Felix tied up.

"Hello there mister Sparrow. I see you have found my map. Well no worries I have another." He took out another map from his pocket and showed Jack.

"Now it's time to get rid of you, those stupid brothers, and that brat. Don't worry I'll tell your dad that you were tragically killed by allied ships on a peacfull dipplomatic misson. That will gain support for the cause back home. Now good bye." He pointed forward signaling for the cannons to fire.

"You bastard!" Yelled Romano and Amalia before the cannons fired destroying the ship. Benito sailed off pleased that he thought that he killed Jack. The Italian brothers were still conscious.

"Other there it's Jack and ." Said Italy. Italy put Jack grabbed Jack and Romano grabbed Amalia, They grabbed on to a shard of meatal floating and swam towards a desert island in the distance.

**Authors note: A little historical reference at the top. One of the main reasons Benito Mussolini joined the Axis was to gain more land and power like Hitler and Tojo but to also make Italy as powerfull as it was during the reign of the Roman Empire.**


	7. Stranded

France was getting ready for the big suprise he had for everybody. He was in the captains quarters and shed all his clothes and they fell on the bed. "I can't wait to see their reactions" Said France with the camera view only showing his face. He stepped out side and spread his arms out to show eveybody his body luckily with a barrel in the way of his crotch.

"Hello everybody!" He said with his eyes closed. Now France heard what sounded like hundreds of guns being loaded. He expected at least few guns being loaded from Britain and the other nations but didn't expect hundreds being loaded. He opened his eyes and saw the hundreds of troops with their guns aimed at him.

"Tie him up with the others." Said Benito

"Wait! Can I at least put my clothes on first?" They tied him to the other nations who were all tied together with guns aimed at them.

'You bloody idiot! You had a chance to save us and you blew it with ine of your stupid perverted acts!" Yelled Britain.

"It's not my fault I want to share my art with the world."

Italy and Romano brought Jack ashore the deserted island.

"Are they still breathing?" Asked Romano.

"I don't know but I know a way we can check." Italy took out a bottle of rum he had in his coat opened the cork and waved it in front of Jack's face. Jack's eyes opened faster than the speed of sound and his hand shot out and grabbed the bottle.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" He said standing up. Lady Amalia coughed up some water and stood up and brushed her self off. She and Jacksmelled like sea water.

"Wait a minuet." Jack said pausing dramatically.

"I know this island." He want over to a random patch of sand and brushed it away reveling a trap door. Jack jumped on top of it making him fall though with a loud shattering of wood and a "Aaaaaaaaahhh!"

Italy, Romano, and Amalia looked into the hole curiously. Jacks head popped out of the cellar. He pulled himself out and put a few bottles of rum he took out from the cellar next to him.

"What is this?" Amalia asked a little bit annoyed.

"This is one of the islands smugglers used. I was stranded on one when my old friend Barbosa kicked me off of the Black Pearl for causing a little mutiny. There stocked with rum." Jack sat on a rock and started drinking his favorite drink casually.

So your just going to stay here and get drunk while your crew and new friends are about to be killed?"

"Pretty much." Amalia slapped Jack across the face and stormed off angrily.

"What's her problem?" Italy walked over to Jack and looked at him and Amalia nervously.

"Are we really not going to help them Jack?"

"Why are you so concerned about them? I thought they were your enemies."

"Yeah but even though they were my enemies they were nice to me and...my boss betrayed me and did terrible things. I see why they tried to stop me, Japan, and Germany."

"Look mate. Your lucky to be alive just take a bottle of rum and enjoy living." Italy instead walked away and his brother did to. Jack drank his last bit of rum pulled his hat over his eyes and went to sleep.

A coconut fell on Jack head waking him up. He pulled out his sword and started looking around.

"Whose there?" He saw no one was there and put his sword back. He looked at the sky and realized it was night with lot's of stars in the sky. He opened his other bottle of rum and took sip.

"You should help them." Said an unknown voice. Jack looked around and saw no one.

"Up here." Jack looked up and saw a brown monkey wearing a fez.

"Are you talking to me?" Jack asked.

The monkey jumped to the ground in front of Jack and talked again.

"Yes I'm here to help you."

"Am I drunk?"

"Yes, but this hallucination is here to help you. Are you really going to leave all your crew and friends to die?"

"It's a lost cause. There as good as dead in the hands of that man and it's better them than me."

"Yes however they went along with you. Britain even dropped the charges against you and gave you rum. They all thought of you as a friend and you don't even care that their about to die. They didn't even do a mutiny against you or push you off your ship like your previous crews, and here you are drinking rum and talking to an imaginary monkey."

Jack thought for a minuet. The guilt was coming in of how well they treated him as his crew. Some like America were ecstatic to be in his crew while other like Brtain were annoyed yet they never did a mutiny against him and went along with the idea. Then he thought about how Benito and the other Axis powers would kill them painfully and hurt innocent people.

"You have the map, Benito thinks your dead now what are going to do." Jack looked at his compass and it pointed in the direction that Benito's ship went in. Jack stood up heroically and put his compass away.

"No one messes with the crew or friends of Captain Sargent Jack Sparrow."

"That's the way a captain should act." Said the monkey.

"So what now do you just disappear or something."

"Not until your sober."

"Does that mean that I"m stuck with you?"

"I can go away if you want."

"Yes please do. You freak me out a little no offence.

"None taken." The monkey said as he fled into the under growth.

Amalia and the Italy brothers were sitting on on end of the beach when they saw smoke rising up on the other side of the island.

"If that idiot started a jungle fire I'm going to kill him!" She said as she and the brothers followed her. They found Jack fanning a giant signal fire.

"What are you doing?" Asked Amalia.

"I'm signaling a ship to get us off this island so we can stop Benito and rescue my crew." Amalia and the brothers smiled.

"What made you change your mind?" Amalia asked happily.

"Well a wise monkey talked to me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Look other there! A ships coming!" Italy said pointing to a ship in the distance. Jack smiled that his plan worked and Amalia was happy that Jack was caring about somebody other than himself.

"Wait I think I recognize that ship." Romano said.

"On no. Not him. Anyone but him." Romano said with hate as he saw whose boat it was.


	8. Preparing To Attack

**Sorry it took me so long to put this up. It was a mix of laziness, my computer not working, and the website accidentally deleting this chapter**

"You know whose ships that is?"Asked Jack.

"Yeah. It's that bastard Sp-"

"Hola Romano! Who are your friends?" Asked a man at the front of the ship with a spainsih accent.

"Whose that man?" Jack said pointing to Spain.

"That's Spain. That bastard has been obsessed with my brother and I for a long time."

"What do you mean by _obsessed_?" But before Romano could answer a metal plank came down from the ship falling on the beach. Spain walked down from his boat to Romano and his friends with a smile on his face.

"What are you and your brother doing here?" Asked Spain to Romano.

"We joined Jack's-" Jack cleared his throught rough manner. "Sorry. Captain Ja-" Jack cleared his throught again. "Captain Sargent Jack's crew." He said annoyed.

"So how did that make you end up here?"

"We attacked our boss for betraying us but uhhh lost." Spain turned to Jack.

"Wait your Jack Sparrow!" Spain asked in amazment.

"There should be Captain and Sargent in there somewhere."

"You can't be alive! You pirated in the eighteenth century and in a little bit of the nineteenth! I remember it!"

"Yes but somehow I was sent here somehow and now I"m captain sargent Jack Sparrow, and I need your help."

"W-what?" Jack put his arm around Spain talking to him like a good friend.

"You see my friends, crew, and ship have been captured by a man named Benito Mussolini, and I need your ship and help to rescue them savvy."

"I don't know. What's in it for me."

"You see if you help me defeat Mussolini the Italy brothers will be extremely gratefull to you, and... you get to spend time with Romano while on my crew."

"**What!**" Screamed Romano from behind them. Spain put a hand to his chin and thought about this for a while before smiling.

"I didn't agree to this!" Romano's angry voice still came.

"All right I will help you and join your crew captain sargent Jack Sparrow."

"Are you guys even listening to me!"

"Glad to have you on board savvy!"

The crew came on Spain's ship getting ready. Italy started mass producing white flags in the captains quarters, Amaila started to load the guns and cannons, and Spain went to the ship's bridge to start sailing.

"Which way captain sargent?" Jack handed Spain the map.

"Just follow the path on the map mate." Spain saluted and then fliped some switches turning on the various computer, radars, glowing buttons, ect. Jack walked out from the bridge and on the main deck.

"Where's Romano?" He said to himself.

"I'm in here." Came a whispery voice from inside a barrel. Jack walked over and carefully pulled the lid off and peered inside to see Romano curled in the fetal position.

"What are you doing mate?"

"I'm hiding from that bastard Spain."

"He can't be that bad."

"He is." Romano said with fear in his voice.

"All...right." Jack carefully put the lid back on the barrel Romano was hiding in. Spain started to sail away from the island. As Jack took a look at the now shrinking island in the distance he thought of one thing. _I have to come back one day to get the rum_. As the ship started to sail away Jack thought of a plan of rescuing his friends/crew. Jack opened his compass to make sure that Spain was sailing the right way. He was.

Spain stopped his ship when they arrived at the destination. It was night giving the area an eerie effect. The destination was a rock like island in the middle of the ocean with some sort of facility on it glowing suspiciously. There was a path of water leading from the ocean to some garage door with a big hole in it. It was to small for a normal boat to go through it but a small boat like a row boat may be able to go through. The_ S.S Sparrow _was anchored right next to this island.

Spain sailed the boat into the shadows and anchored there so they wouldn't be seen. The remaining crew gathered on the front deck.

"So what's the plan?" Spain asked.

"You see I take one of your row boats and go through that hole in the garage door. Then you, Italy, and Romano hide in the shadows of the rocks near said garage door. I'll convince Mussolini that I'm on his side getting him to send his troops out of the garage doors most likely on boats. Then you guys do an ambush on the soldiers, while myself, the other nations, plush Felix deal with Mussolini."

"Wait what am I supposed to do then?" Asked Amalia.

"You have the most important job Amaila. You stay here and guard the ship."

"Wait Jack I want to help the others and Felix to." She begged. Jack ignored her and got in his row boat dangling by ropes off the edge of the ship. He began to untire the ropes from the pulleyes that was keeping the boat suspended.

"The best thing you can do is stay here. You don't have to worry I'll get them out safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Have a little more faith in captain sargent Jack Sparaaaahhhhhh." The rope came right off the pulleyes meaning that nothing was holding the row boat up so the laws of gravity occured making Jack's row boat fall in the water below with Jack screaming. Italy, Romano, Spain, and Amalia both looked over the edge to see if Jack was all right. He was laying on his back on the boat, but got up sat on the bench picked up the oars and started rowing.

"It's all right everybody I'm fine!" Jack said as he started to row towards the hole in the garage door.

"Nothing to worry about?" Amaila said discouraged as she went into the captain's quarters.


	9. Jack's Attack

**Notice: I have seem to have made a mistake everybody. After researching about WW II online and giving me quite a headache I learned that Italy surrendered in 1943. So I have reset the year to 1943 in this story and have also changed it to the correct date in the earlier chapters.**

Jack rowed right throught the hole of the garage door. He was in some sort of cave with a dock with lot's of other row boats with machine guns mounted on the front. He brought it up to a dock and tied it there in case he needed to get out. Jack pushed open a metal door in the back of the room and looked around the base for Mussolini. The out side of the facility looked like a modern lab but the inside was just carved rock cave and tunnels with computers and wires on the walls.

Jack heard Benito's voice and hid behind a stone pillar. He peered his head around the thin opening between the wall and the pillar to carefully see what was going on. He saw Benito talking to his troops who were outfitted with some sort of technological armor. Behind Benito were Felix, and the Allied powers tied up next to some sort of big computer with one big screen and two smaller ones attached to the either side of the big one.

"Today marks a new era for the Axis!" Benito began. "With these new suit the other countries won't stand a chance , and us the Axis will finally take over the world and purge it of these lesser races." The tied up Allied members and Felix gave him a look of disgust and horror. Jack who also was hearing this was also horrified at this.

"I got to stop him!" He tryed to step carefully over to Mussolini but he accidentally kicked a small round rock and he froze in fear as he watched it roll out the rock opening rolled down the sloped rock making clicking sounds getting the attention of one soldier. He picked it up examined it and threw it behind him.

Unfortunatley it went in a box of bazookas, and even more unfortunatley it hit the trigger making the bazooka fire. The sound of this firing made everyone in the turn their attention to it. The shell that it fired hit the wall making a huge crack appear in the rock. Worse the crack went up the wall across the ceiling and down the rock pillar Jack was hiding behind. The pillar broke into dust and millons of pebbles leaving a wide opening where Jack was visibly standing.

"Oh bugger!" He said as hundreds or thousands of angry Italian troops loaded their machine guns. Felix and the Allied nations didn't know wheather to be happy that Jack abandoned his selfish tendices to save them or to do a mental face palm that Jack might have just messed up the chance to save them.

"J-J-Jack Sparrow?" Questioned Mussolini with extreme suprise.

"There should be Captain and Sergeant in there somewhere." Jack said slyly even with hundreds of machine guns aimed at him.

"How did you survive from that last attack?"

"You see mate, when you dropped me in the middle of the ocean and left me for dead you forgot one very important thing. I'm captain sergeant Jack Sparrow!"

"All right captain your-"

"It's captain sergeant."

"Whatever! Your adventure ends here."

"But I came here to join you."

"What!" Screamed Mussolini and the Allied members.

"Yes you see it's much more fun to be on the winnig side." Jack said as he walked over to the tied up countries and soldier and winked at them. They relaxed knowing that this was some sort of plan Jack had.

"I thought we were friends when you joined my army." America said playing along.

"You git how could you betray us!"

"You opened my eyes to the evil things the Axis was doing." Said Felix

"Enough!" Benito said walking up to them and putting a hand on Jack's soldier.

"Jack's smart to choose the winning side."

"Yes mate now you see the Italy brothers and Spain are out on a boat out side. Now you send your troops out they attack them, and you...gain Italy back and Spain."

Benito turned to his troops lifted his arms above ecstatically and screamed "Attack!" The troops roared at this staement. Benito walked over to the computer and hit a few buttons on the keyboard. All of a sudden the armor the troops were wearing came to life. Parts of the sleeve started to glow blue while the chest glowed orange in a creepy way. They picked up their guns and prepared to attack Spain and the Italy brothers.

"Wait how well protected are we in these things?" Asked one random soldier. Benito turned around and shot him in the heart but it just bounced right off.

With his question answered the rest hurried to get out side.

**Outside.**

"Where are they?" Asked Italy hiding behind a rock with his white flag poised for waving.

"There're coming and put that flag away!" Yelled Spain. Litle did they know that the troops were walking under the water since their suits allowed them to breathe under there and walking towrds Spain's ship in a creepy and sinister way.

**Inside**

Jack patted the pistol in his side holster waiting for the right moment to use it. He saw a table with a bottles of drinks. He ran over to it picked up a bottle labled rum and put up to his mouth and put his head back. He stopped when he realized that nothing was coming out and made a sad face.

"Even on the villians side the rum...is always gone."

"Here try this." Benito said giving Jack a fancy bottle with pink liquid in it. Jack took a sip and his eyes cringed and he made a disgusted look on his face. He then spit/sprayed most of it back on Benito's face. Benito angrily took his finger and wiped a few drops away from his eyes.

"J-" Jack spit some more in his face before he could finish. Mussolini paused for a long time annoyed making sure that all of the drink was out of Jack's mouth.

"That was disgusting what is this?" Asked Jack

"Thats wine."

"Oh. ...Do you have any rum?"

"NO!" Mussolini yelled angrily in his loudest voice. Jack walked around his tied up crew waiting for the right moment to do the plan.

"Have you ever done the right thing Jack?"

"It's captain sergeant Jack and no. Back in my time someone once told me I would have the chance to do the right thing."

"And I take it that you haven't?"

"Yes...until now!" Jack yelled after the pause taking out his sword and cutting the ropes holding Felix and the nations together.

"WHAT!" Screamed Mussolini

"You see you forgot one important thing. I'm a pirate and you should never trust a pirate."

"Stop them!" Yelled Mussolini to some of the soldiers who stayed behind. They ran at the crew with gun loaded. Jack threw Britain his sword and the rest withdrew their weapons.

**Outside**

Amalia put finishing touches on some srtange object she was making in the Captain's quarters at Jack's desk. She got up and examined what she just made. Satisfied she took it out to the main deck and threw it into the water.

"That should help Italy, Romano, and Spain see the soldiers if there out all ready."

The soldiers stopped walking towards Spain's ship whenthey saw a small black object float down. The Corporal stepped ahead and examined it. He picked it up and heard it was making a beep sound. It then exploded making a bright light and turning the corporal and several other troopes into nothingness.

"Hey bastard do you think Jack's dead?" Asked Romano with worry.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well he hasn't come back and those soldiers haven't come out yet"

Then a bright flash lit the area. Italy, Romano, and Spain all closed their eyes at this. When they opened them when it dimmed down a little they saw the before dark water illuminated with thousands of soldiers underwater near Spain's boat. Romano then summed up their entire situation.

"OH SHIT!"

**Inside**

The soldiers ran torward the crew. Three attacked China and started machine gunning them. He dodged all their bullets took out his wok and hit one in the face. He then dodged more bullets and gave the other soldier an uppercut to the face with his ladel. He then finally gave a direct kick to the face to the last one.

Russia skipped joyfully around like in the last fight. He went over to random soldiers and gave them face palms very forcefully knocking them down before they could even fire at him. How he loved his revenge and being on Jack's crew.

America took out his pistol and started capping the soldiers. One soldier took out a pistol and shot it. The bullet hit the barrel of America's pistol. He then ran up to he soldier dodging bullets really fast and punched him really hard in the face knocking his teeth out and him back. He then stole his pistol and picked up his old and started a shooting frenzy with the duel pistols.

"This is kickass hero business!" He said excited.

Britain deflected the bullets with his sword each one coming of it waith a clang sound. It was apparent that his old pirate skills were coming back to him. He slowly approached the soldiers in a menacing way while still deflecting their bullets. They kept firing but soon their guns made a sound of an empty clip. Seeing the now charging and pirate crazy Britain come at them they ran like hell out of the cave.

Jack kept a low profile sneacking and hiding behind stalagmites and large rocks slowly creeping up on Mussolini.

"Get them! Get them!" Mussolini shouted while waving his hands around frantically. Jack snuck up behind took out his word and lunged at him but Mussolini heard his foot steps and got out of the way. Mussolini then took out a pistol and shot it at Jack. It just missed his face taking off a little bit of hair on his left side.

"That could have been messy." Jack said before swinging his sword at Mussolini again this time cutting his pistol in half.

"I see you prefer the old way." He said evily before taking out a sword he had next to him. The two continued to fight with both sides parrying and thrusting.

France went up to a group of random soldiers. They took out there guns and prepared to attack but France slapped the guns out of their hands incredibly fast. He then picked them all up by their shirt collars in one big group and alternated hitting them on the forehead saying "Smack, smack, smack, smack." Repeatedly.

Jack and Mussolin kept hitting their swords really fast before Jack stabed Mussolini at his heart but it didn't peirce the armor.

"This armor is impervious mister Sparrow." Jack and Mussolini then continued to fight with Mussolin pushing Jack back. Jack then attempted to stab Mussolini's groin but it still didn't work.

"If that had gone through I would be very unhappy." Mussolini said.

"You can't blame me for trying." Jack said before they went back to fighting again.

Felix started machine gunning soldiers again thinking about a way to get rid of them more quickly. While this was happening Canada sat in a corner in a depressed state because everyone forgot about him (but this could be debated wheather this was a good or bad thing).

"Hey Canada a little help here mate." Jack desperately trying to get Mussolin's sword away from his throat in a sword lock. Jack then shoved Mussolini back and ran. Canada's good mood returned from remembering that Jack knew who he was. He looked over and saw a few barrels of oil.

"Hey I have an idea." He went over and pulled some barrels of oil to a far wall with some help from his bear.

"Hey Felix shoot these!" He yelled to Felix beofre he and his bear ran away. Felix didn't know what his plan was sot a bullet at them any way. The bullet puntured one barrel causing the others to explode. The explosion made the whole wall shake and ceiling shake. A few stalagtites shook on the ceiling before coming down on the screaming soldiers running out.

**Outside**

Italy seeing how many there were took out his white flag and started waving it.

"Romano take you and your brother out of here and get back to the ship." Spain said taking out his sword. Romano was moved by this act very much and was about to say something against it like I'm not leaving you and other famous movie lines but then looked at the mass of soldiers and decided against it.

He and Italy ran back to Spain's ship.

"Where are the others?" Asked Amaila worried.

"Spain told us to leave him and I don't know about Jack and the others."

"Well we just can't leave them." Romano was about to say something when he heard the fight with Spain and the soldiers. He looked over the edge to see Spain about to be killed by thousands of soldiers. After seeing this he hurriedly loaded the cannons with his brother at super fast anime speeds.

"Get away from him you bastards!" He shouted before the cannons fired sending the soldiers flying away from Spain and making a hole in the facility.

"Big brother I'm going to go help Captain Jack." Italy said. Romano nodded before taking a sword and going to join Spain in the fight. (But let Spain do most of the fighting)

**Inside**

Jack and Mussolini continued to fight banging swords together when Mussolini suddenly stabed Jack in the stomache.

"Jack!" All the Allied countries and Felix yelled. Jack stood there fazed but then suddenly looked down at the sword sticking through him.

"Actually it dosen't hurt."

"What!" Said Benito angrily

Everyone heard a book close and saw Britain standing off to the side back from chasing the previous soldiers.

"How do you like my temporay immortality spell?" Asked Britain.

"Very much. Please don't take it off."Said Jack. Mussolini grew into a fit of rage.

"It dosen't matter I'll just wait for the spell to wear off then I'll kill you."

"Hey mister Mussolini over here." Everyone in the room looked over to see Italy holding a shovel over the machine that kept the armor on.

Mussolini had a look of fear in his face.

"N-now Italy don't do anything stupid."

"This is for my new friends!" Italy said smashing the shovel on the machine making it break in half and have smoke coming out of it.

**Outside**

Spain, Romano, and Amalia were all surronded by soldiers in a circle. The soldiers were about to shoot them when suddenly their armor stopped glowing meaning it stopped working. Spain realizing this took out his sword meanicingly and the soldiers surrendered knowing they couldn't beat Spain without their armor.

**Inside**

Mussolin got even more furious at this. He took out an extra sword and waved it around threating everybody.

"First I'll kill you Jack Sparrow, then Italy and the rest of you." He started laughing crazily when all of a sudden a loud **bang** was heard in the room. Everyone looked to see Jack with a pistol in his hand. Mussolini calmed down and looked at his heart to see a giant rapidly bleeding spot there. He looked at Jack

"Y-you cheated." Jack put his pistol away and slyly and calmy said "Pirate remember." With that Mussolini fell over forever dead on the ground.

Jack pulled the sword out of him and watched as the wound healed from Britains magic.

"Dos this mean I'm going to live forever?" Asked Jack

"No it was only temporally." Said Britain.

"Oh. Let's...sit down for a minuet." Jack said as everyone sat down exausted from the fight. (Except for Spain who was putting the soldiers in prison cells on his ship)


	10. The Day You Almost Caught Jack Sparrow

**September, 8th, 1943**

The crew of the_ S.S Sparrow_ (excluding Felix and Amalia) where in Italy's office inside his house. Italy sat at the desk with his brother next to him. Ever since Jack killed Benito Italy and Romano's old boss King Victor Emmanuel the III came back into power. A few days earlier on September third the S.S Sparrow docked at Sicily. There Amalia and Felix thanked the crew for all their help and left for Germany to get married. Also while there King Victor learned about what happened Benito and signed a secret armistice with Jack's crew bringing Italy other to the allies.

Now it was September eighth and the Italy brothers were signing it for it to be publically announced. The two brothers looked at their boss who gave them a nod that they could sighn it. With that Italy happily signed it along with Romano who also signed it waith a slight smile on his face that he had new friends. Italy's boss took it and went to offically claim the new to the public. Italy and Romano then ran over to the others that were around his desk.

"It's offical now guys, were on the allies now!" The allied countries went over and congraduated them one by one. Jack then came over put one of his hands on each of the brothers.

"Nice to have you two offically on board the _S.S Sparrow_." With that all of them left Itay's house and started to walk torwards the _S.S Sparrow_. As they were walking Jack noticed a bottle of rum placed carefully over a wall that over looked the ocean, it should also be noted that this was a dead end.

"Go on crew. I'll catch up with you later." The crew turned and gave him worried glances but headed torward the ship anyway. Jack walked down the path to the bottle of rum. There he picked it up and took a few sips. He paused for a minuet admiring the ocean when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a few German soldiers coming up to him cutting off the only path of getting out.

"Oh bugger!" Jack figured that these where a few remaining German soldiers who were still in Italy and followed him to get revenge.

"Can't we talk about this?" Jack was answered by machine guns being loaded. Jack backed away until his legs hit the low stone wall. He looked up to see a yellow flying above the soldiers a holding a peice of paper theat read _Jump! _Jack knowing what this meant turned his attention back to the soldiers and calmly and slyly said.

"Gentle men. You remember this as the day...you almost caught captain sergeant Jack Sparrow." With that he turned around stood on the wall and jumped off. The soldiers rushed to the wall and looked over the edge to see Jack free falling down to the _S.S Sparrow_ being caught by China, America, and Italy. A bunch of reformed Italian soldiers came down the path and raised their guns at the German soldiers who quickly surrendered.

China, America, and Italy put Jack down. The same yellow flying bird from before flew back.

"Thank you Pierre." France said to the bird.

"Thank you for rescuing me mates."

"Well we can't let you walk away that easily. After all you have to beat all the Axis powers if you want those legal offences removed."

"And that life time supply of rum."

Britain sighed. "Yes and that life time supply of rum."

Jack then walked to the front of the main deck turned around and gave the orders to his new crew.

"All right Britain load the cannons." Britain went to load the cannons but grudgingly. "

"France and China cook some food for the crew." The two went into the kitchen of the ship.

"Italy and Romano you two go to the crows nest for lookout." Italy smiled as he and his brother climbed to the crows nest.

"Spain. Fetch me some rum." Spain went below deck to Jack's rum storage.

"America press some buttons see what they do." America went off to do this.

"And Russia"

"Da?"

"Your driving." Russia walked into the bridge hitting a few buttons (that America didn't allready press). He then opened the window and talked to Jack.

"Do we have a heading da?" Jack opened his compass. The needle spun around before pointing east. He closed it and smiled.

"Yes Russia we have our heading."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: First I would like to give a thank all of you have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read this story. Next the thing about Italy is true. Italy signed a surrender in secret on sptember 3rd beofre announcing it publicly on the 8th and joined the allies. Also this isn't the end. I will make another one based of the second pirates movie and you can probally guess what countries next. It may take some time though because I want to finish some of the other stories I have on FF.<strong>


End file.
